The LCAS Animal Crossing Talk Show!
by Lil4romVilla
Summary: Pretty much it is a talk show about my 4 animal crossing characters, Lil, Cozmo, Ari, and Starr (LCAS). They talk about their life in Animal Crossing. R & R Please!
1. Show 1 Part 1

Lil, Cozmo, Ari, and Starr talk show...Animal Crossing. 

Announcer: Now I present to you, our hosts, Lil, Cozmo, Ari, and Starr, on (drum roll) the Lil, Cozmo, Ari, and Starr Talk Show! AKA, LCAS Talk Show. Now it's LCAS!  
Camera turns too Lil, Cozmo, Ari, and Starr.  
Lil: Hi, welcome to the show with no point.  
Cozmo: Hey, hey.  
Ari: Today our topic comes from someone who would prefer not to be named and it says,  
Starr: (reading letter) Dear LCAS,  
I love your show...  
Audience: Aww.....  
Cozmo: Do you have to do that every time!?!?! SHUT UP!  
Starr: I was wondering, what town do you come from? What special stuff is going around over there and what are your towns animals are like? Also, why Cozmo is the only guy on the show? Please don't tell anyone my name. I prefer to be nameless. Love, Teri  
Cozmo: Starr! She said not to say her name!  
Starr: (sinks down in chair) oops.  
Cozmo: (sigh)  
Lil: Don't worry about I'm sure no one heard you.  
Ari: I did.  
Lil, Cozmo, and Starr glared at her.  
Ari: I'm not helping am I.  
Cozmo: Whaddya think?  
Lil: Okay, onto nameless' first question, what town do we come from?  
Starr: We come from a beautiful little town called Villa.  
Cozmo: 30 acres of beautiful land with trees, and bugs, and fish, and flowers, and other stuff...  
Ari: It's a beautiful town.  
Lil: Yes, yes it is...okay I believe now it is time for a commercial.  
Starr: We'll be back after these messages.

COMMERCIALS:  
Tom Nook: Do you wanna remodel your house? Are you having trouble finding that net you always wanted? Is it raining and you need an umbrella? Need flowers to make your town gorgeous. Well, if you come to Nookington's and you can get all that stuff and more at Nookington's. (camera pans around store interior) Visit your local Nookington's for all your shopping needs!  
Timmy and Tommy: Nookington's, give us your money today¼today.  
Tom Nook: Oh kids.

Katrina: Have you ever wondered what life would hold for you later? Well stop wondering...I am coming to YOUR town and you could come to me to get your fortune read. I read paws, talons, claws and palms. So come visit my mystical tent located somewhere randomly in your town.

Review the first chapter...thanks.


	2. Show 1 Part 2

Chapter 2:

Lil: AND WERE BACK!

Cozmo: What was Ter- I mean nameless' second question?

Starr: What special stuff is going on in our town?

Ari: You should know you live there?

Lil, Cozmo, and Starr glared at her again.

Cozmo: ANYWAY!

Lil: Well, Thanksgiving is just around the corner.

Starr: Yes, yes and the whole town is having a harvest feast.

Audience member raises hand.

Cozmo: Yes audience member?

Audience Member: That's happening in our town too isn't that weird.

Cozmo: Yes, I do suppose it's quite weird (makes quotes with fingers) but did you really think you had to INTERUPT OUR SHOW TO POINT THAT OUT!?!?

Lil: Cozmo, calm down.

Ari: Yeah and yesterday I saw...a ghost.

Audience gasps. Cozmo rolled his eyes.

Cozmo: And that relates to this topic how?

Ari: Well, it's an event...

Same audience member raises hand.

Cozmo: WHAT!?

Audience Member: What did the ghost look like?

Ari: I HAVE A PICTURE! LETS ALL SEE IT!

Picture appears on big screen. It is nothing but a picture of a tree.

Starr: Uhh...Ari, that's a tree.

Cozmo: And, since when did you get a camera?

Lil: Ari, when you took the picture all that came out was a picture of a tree cause you can't see ghosts.

Ari: Aww...I forgot. His name was Wisp though.

Cozmo: So...?

Ari: So nothing I just thought I'd tell you.

Cozmo:....OKAY! Next question

Starr: What are our towns animals like?

Ari: And people call me stupid.

Everyone sighs.

Lil: Me first. Butch. He's so nice and cute!

Audience member raises hand again!

Cozmo: WHAT!!!!

Audience Member: Cozmo how could you let her say that? I thought you and Lil were dating.

Lil and Cozmo: Me and him her?! No....

Cozmo: Well for your information, Lil's just my friend.

Lil: Yeah just friends....(blushes)

Audience Member: Yeah sure...

Crowd: AWWW...

Cozmo: SHUT UP!

Lil: Let's get back on topic.

Cozmo: And if you raise your hand again I'm calling security!

Ari: Okay...well... I think that Biff is really cool.

Starr: Rollo's my best friend.

Cozmo: Freya's cool too.

Lil: Though...there's this one guy his names Limberg and I hate him!

Ari Starr and Cozmo: ME TOO!

Limberg stands up (he's in audience)

Limberg: HEY!!! I HEARD THAT! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE MY BEST FRIENDS!!

Lil: Uhh....oh darn it looks like it's time for another commercial.

Starr: Stay tuned.

COMMERCIALS:

Saharah: Hello. What you see before your eyes is one of my many beautiful carpets. I'm sure you want one of these carpets.....I'll come to your town, you give me carpet and money and I'll give you a carpet, a very exotic carpet. This is a trade-in. Who knows when I'll be coming¼but when I do. YOU BETTER BUY SOME CARPET BECAUSE I WALKED THIS WHOLE WAY TO YOUR TOWN YOU BETTER MAKE IT WORTH IT!

Pelly: Have you ever wanted to mail your letters and make a deposit at the same time?

Pete: Well nows your chance.

Pelly: your local post office is happy to be your bank and your post office!

Pete: If you reach certain amounts of money we'll even give you prizes.

Pelly: So let us mail your letters and hold your money¼

Phyllis: Whatever....just hurry up.

Pete: The Post Office, located somewhere in the A acres.


End file.
